1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a network management system for providing management and maintenance of a switched network of electronic switching systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional network management system, a main frame computer is designed to handle all incoming alarm messages from the network under any circumstances. However, with additions of new network management features and services which require time-consuming processing, the main frame computer will be overburdened if a vast amount of alarm messages are generated from the network in a short period of time.